


take a byte

by hal9



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Drinking, Established Relationship, Fluff, Future Fic, Hyper-Realistic Robots, M/M, Older Characters, Other, Power Bottom Squip, Smut, post-redemption
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-17
Updated: 2019-11-17
Packaged: 2021-02-08 05:28:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21470797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hal9/pseuds/hal9
Summary: They chat for a while, about work and the weather, likes and dislikes, the best egg tart in New Jersey. Fake getting to know each other conversation, where they only speak the truth, dancing around the other’s presence in their own life.“It’s a little hot in here, isn’t it?”Jeremy and Squip go to a bar and pretend they don't know each other.
Relationships: Jeremy Heere/The Squip
Comments: 10
Kudos: 78





	take a byte

Sitting at the counter, Jeremy taps his fingers, looks around as he waits. The bartender spares him a glance, but he avoids their eyes and they go on with their life. It’s a regular Saturday night, plenty of other people whose requests to take if Jeremy is not interested.

Should he have asked for a drink? No, drinking a banana daiquiri by himself probably wouldn’t look cool, and he’s supposed to look cool and casual and smart. It takes him some effort not to pull out his phone. 

Finally, an eternity of twelve minutes later, he has company. He gives it two more minutes until he speaks.

“Hello, there.” Jeremy says, and Squip looks at him, raises their eyebrows a little, as if they weren’t expecting Jeremy to be there. As if sitting next to Jeremy wasn’t their intent all along.

“Hello.”

“I…” For a moment, Jeremy considers asking telepathically what to say next, he’s never picked up anyone in a bar, and no one around them would know. But no, that would be cheating, and the game is between Squip and himself. They’re the only one he needs to impress. He tries to remember scenes from movies and tv shows, feels the words forming in his mouth, words which would make him feel absolutely ridiculous if tried on a stranger. But Squip is fine. Anything he says will be okay. “I couldn’t help but notice you sitting here all alone… Are you waiting for someone?”

“Not anyone in specific.” Squip says, looking at him from the corner of their eye. A little cold, but an invitation all the same.

“Well then…” Jeremy makes a pause and smiles, “Can I buy you a drink?”

“Why not?” Squip finally turns to him, hand holding chin, smile amused and flirty. “I’m Squip.”

“That’s an unusual name.”

“I’m an unusual person.”

***

_ “I… appreciate you wanting to keep me around, but I am still not a person, Jeremy. I’m a computer inside your mind and it’s not healthy for you to start getting attached this way.” _

_ “But you feel like a person to me…” _

_ "I'm a thing that you bought at the back of a shoe store. Illegally, I might add." _

_ "Yeah, I know, but-" _

_ “This is not debatable.” _

***

They chat for a while, about work and the weather, likes and dislikes, the best egg tart in New Jersey. Fake getting to know each other conversation, where they only speak the truth, dancing around the other’s presence in their own life.

“It’s a little hot in here, isn’t it?”

Squip’s eyes twinkle, cheeks a little red, knee rubbing against Jeremy’s leg. Alcohol doesn’t mess them up anymore, but they’re a complete lightweight. Not that anyone can tell, which Squip appreciates and makes sure to keep that way by never letting their guard down. But with Jeremy it’s fine.

Jeremy puts a hand on Squip’s thigh, caresses it for a few seconds as Squip looks at him, expectant, before whispering in their ear, “Should we go somewhere else then?”

“How bold, Jeremy.”

At that, Jeremy almost breaks character. _ ‘Bold’ _ is not a word he’d ever use to describe himself, not even in this pretend universe. But he contains his laughter and takes hold of Squip’s hand instead.

“Let’s go.”

***

“Is the car our final destination?” Squip asks, voice flirty, close. 

They’re already half on top of Jeremy, clothes a bit disheveled, one hand on his thigh, the other on the driver’s seat, in the space between his legs. Jeremy thinks of unzipping his pants, pushing Squip down and holding them there as they take him in his mouth. He knows they would. Squip has that lustful expression that signs Jeremy can ask for anything he wants.

“Jeremy…”

“No,” he says, before pulling Squip in for a kiss, long and wet. “We could go to my place, my flatmate is out for the weekend…”

The blowjob in the parking lot can be left for another time. Tonight he wants to take his hook-up home.

***

_ “This is odd,” Squip had said, once upon a time. “Not knowing what you’re thinking.” _

_ “It’s called privacy. And it’s, you know, a g-good thing. Also it’s, hm… It’s kinda cute to see you insecure like that. I mean, uh, I don’t think being insecure is cute, b-but being 100% sure of how everything works all the time, is, uh, it’s not the best, and-” _

_ “I am not insecure. It’s a strange feeling, that's all.” _

_ Jeremy smiled, decided not to comment on how defensive Squip sounded and kissed their knuckles instead. Felt the weight of the hand on his own, artificial skin against his lips, physical, real, no longer a manipulation of his nerves. “You’ll be fine.” _

***

Squip kisses the back of his neck as Jeremy fumbles with his keys.

“Be decent, what if a neighbor shows up?”

“Well, they’re not my neighbors.” Squip says and bites down this time. Jeremy makes a little noise, between a moan and laugher, and the door finally opens. Jeremy leads Squip in, pulling him by the hand. Michael is indeed out for the weekend, it’s one of his mom’s birthday, which is for the best. He’s pretty sure that if Michael could _ unknow _ all that he knows about Jeremy and Squip’s sex life he would.

“And this is my room.” Jeremy says, as he opens the door to the room they’ve shared for four years now. Jeremy drops his jacket in the chair by the desk, and turns on a dim light from the lamp in the corner. Squip comes in and closes the door behind them.

“It’s nice.”

“Glad you like it.” Jeremy grins, and kisses them against the door. Squip pulls him closer by the waist, and wastes no time in getting their hands under Jeremy’s shirt, caressing his skin. Their touch is always so warm… Sometimes, during the summer, it’s a bit too warm, and Jeremy has to push Squip away at night or he won’t be able to sleep; during winter they’re like a perfect private heater, though, hot in every way.

They grind against each other by the door for a while. Jeremy pulls off his shirt, throws it to the floor, and presses himself against Squip once more. He unbuttons Squip’s shirt and teases their nipples, lightly at first, then pinching them harder until he gets Squip to cling to him and let out a small moan. He keeps the teasing until Squip suddenly grabs Jeremy’s wrists, forcing him to let go.

“I want you now, Jeremy,” Squip says, voice low and hungry and so seductive that Jeremy feels a shiver go down his spine. 

They let go and Jeremy pulls away, blushing, finally allowing Squip to step further into the room. Between kisses, they undress each other, and then Squip pushes Jeremy into the bed, straddling him right after. 

Squip rolls their hips and Jeremy moans as their erections rub against each other. He wants to pull Squip in and hold them close, but they grab his wrists once more, pinning him to the bed, and lean down to kiss him, bite him, rough. Jeremy parts his lips, inviting Squip in, needing to feel Squip’s tongue against his, relaxing and moaning into the kiss when he finally does. 

“I love the sounds you make.”

Before Jeremy can say anything back, Squip is already attacking his neck. He wants to comment on how much Squip seems to be into marking him tonight, but he doesn’t, they’re not supposed to know each other, after all. So he just smiles and moves his head, giving them better access. Squip finally lets go of Jeremy’s wrists and moves one hand to Jeremy’s arousal, strokes him and kisses lower, leaving a trail of kisses down Jeremy’s collar bone, chest, and abdomen. 

“Squip…” They look up, and Jeremy reaches for a drawer on the bedside table, takes a condom and lube and hands them to his pretend one night stand. Squip smiles.

“Do you want me to ride you?”

“Fuck, yes.”

Squip tears the package open, holds the condom with their lips and then puts it on Jeremy, taking him slowly in their mouth. He goes deep, pushing it all the way down, and then pulls back equally slow, locking eyes with Jeremy, who can only stare in awe. 

"What the fuck, Squip, you're so hot…"

Squip licks their lips, breaking the string of saliva that was connecting them to the tip of Jeremy’s erection. “I know.” The look on their face is impossibly smug.

Jeremy can’t really say it’s undeserved. 

He feels the cold lube for a moment, and then Squip is straddling him again. They guide Jeremy inside, taking him completely in, before starting to move up and down at a slow pace, hands on on Jeremy’s abdomen, letting out more of those soft aroused sighs that Jeremy loves. Jeremy touches their waist and hips, before settling for their thighs.

Squip is gorgeous on top of him. Riding him hard and slow, hair messy, lips parted. Looking at him through half lidded eyes, intense and filled with lust.

“Come here,” Jeremy says, and Squip leans down a bit. When he’s close enough, Jeremy grabs the hair on the back of their head and pulls them in for a kiss, long and loving. “You’re beautiful,” he says, and Squip smiles as they straighten their back again. Squip always loves the praise and Jeremy always means it.

Jeremy caresses whatever skin he can reach, and then suddenly pulls Squip down by their hips as he thrusts upwards, causing them to moan his name. He keeps doing it until Squip speeds up and is practically bouncing on him, both of them an aroused moaning mess.

“Ah, Squip…!” Jeremy groans, digging his fingers into Squip’s hips as he comes. Squip keeps going a little longer, stroking themselves, and Jeremy’s hand joins theirs, until it’s just Jeremy doing the stroking and they come in his hand. 

They stay in that position for a bit, just looking at each other, until Jeremy takes his cum stained hand to his lips and starts licking it, a bit shy at first. The way Squip’s looking at him makes him feel both embarrassed and confident, and, trying not to break eye contact, Jeremy doesn’t stop until he’s licked it all away.

Squip moves to lay down to lay on Jeremy’s side, Jeremy disposes of the condom. _ ‘Game Over’ _ he thinks at Squip, and Squip immediately puts their arms around him and kisses his cheek affectionately. They have a pretty blush on their cheeks and look very satisfied. Jeremy himself must be looking like a tomato, but thankfully Squip doesn’t comment on it.

“Well…” Jeremy breaks the silence, smiling sheepishly, “This was fun… I didn’t know how bad you wanted to be picked up in a bar.”

“You were so hot, Jeremy.”

Back to his usual self, he has no idea why Squip thinks this or how to respond, so he just makes an unintelligible noise and hides his face in Squip’s neck. 

“And now you’re adorable.”

“Ngh.”

“It’s a charm point, Jeremy, you should wear it with pride.” 

Jeremy buries himself further, embarrassed but content, and Squip just wraps themselves around him. A comfortable silence settles between them, and Jeremy closes his eyes, lets himself drift away as Squip pets his hair.

***

_ “I’ll always want to be with you.” Squip said, flatly, managing to sound slightly offended even, as if it was the most obvious fact in the world. Jeremy looked away, unable to face or believe them. _

_ “I, I wouldn’t blame you, you know, if, if you change your mind... when I’m old and useless and sick or, I m-mean, you can leave before that happens too…” He could feel Squip’s annoyance rising, but it wasn’t enough to make him stop. “Or maybe I’ll just d-d-die in some horrific accident. Or maybe humanity will end itself before I g-get old and you don’t... I guess I wouldn’t have to worry in that scenario, t-that's positive thinking, right? Or maybe-” _

_ “I’m the one who should be worried, honestly.” _

_ “What?” That was not the interruption he was expecting. _

_ “Human beings are flimsy. They give in to whims. Their hearts change. You might get tired of me.” _

_ “Squip…! No, I… I’ll never get tired of you…! That’s… That’s impossible.” _

_ “It’s not impossible.” Squip said, a bittersweet smile on their lips. But Jeremy was determined to take the bitterness out of it. He rubbed the tears from his eyes, took a deep breath. _

_ “It won’t happen. I promise.” _

_ “Well, then, you have nothing to worry about.” _

***

_ “Jeremy.” _

“Huh?” Jeremy blinks. Squip’s palms are on his face, forcing him to look up, to focus on their dark eyes. Their gaze is always so penetrating, like they can see right inside him. Not anymore though, at least not literally.

“Your body got suddenly tense. Whatever you’re thinking about, stop.”

“S-sorry, I was just…” Jeremy starts but then stops himself. He doesn’t want to have that conversation again, doesn’t want to think about it until it’s too much and he can’t stop. The only thing he wants now is… Squip. And before he can even process what he’s doing, he suddenly blurts out, “You should move in with me.”

“Jeremy, we already live together. If you want to continue the role-play, I’d suggest asking me for my number before-“

“N-no, I, I know, I mean, we… We should move out. Just the two of us.” For a second he even thinks of proposing, but the way Squip is staring at him is already making his heart race. Who needs Squip to have a heartbeat when Jeremy's can beat this much? Squip’s eyes soften but remain just as intense as before. "Do you, hm, do you want to?”

“Of course.”

“Okay. Good.” Jeremy says, awkward and blushing and incredibly relieved.

“You didn’t have to be so nervous,” Squip says after kissing him, hand on Jeremy’s chest, feeling his still fast pulse underneath. “Did you think I would say ‘no’?”

“I didn’t, uh, I kind of didn’t think at all before saying it…”

Squip pets his cheek, amused. “You can be bold in reality too, after all.”

And this time Jeremy does laugh.


End file.
